Narusaku
by UndergirlHaven
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are together after a special mission, and the success earns them a celebration. Sakura needs a fitting done for a dress. She is sent to the house of a shy ex of her boyfriend's. Will the two of them sort this out, or will it all fall?


**Narusaku**

**Kibahina**

For Julie

Note: Bitch, you better like it, because I'm sure by damned don't.

Sakura collected her legs and hugged them tight against her chest. The sight was unbearable, and all she could do is press her back against this cold, solid fissure, and try her hardest to see through this blinding darkness. But if there was one thing she could see clearly, it was the corpse before her. Her chin rested against her knees as the green eyes of hers took in the scene, swallowing back a residue rising in her throat.

Two strong arms slipped around her body, and a voice whispered close against her ear, "It's okay. You can relax." The disturbing prospect came like a flash in her full view as she soaked this in. A body sprawled right in front of her, the scent of fresh blood in the air, still warm, but the body was completely cold. His charcoal eyes stared right through her in nothingness, dulled by the Will of Fire burnt out permanently. His hand was stretched out towards her, his spread fingers inches from her foot. His heart stopped beating, the heart she once longed for, at still forever. His raven-black hair cleansed with wet blood and each strand of hair not thick enough to block the dead look in his nonexistent gaze.

"It's over."

And it was. Sakura felt suddenly quite sick.

* ~ * ~ *

**Chapter 1**

**Homecoming**

Taking a deep breath, Sakura slipped her hand through the Uzumaki's. He glanced at her with a smile and faint blush. This was all very new for Sakura. She wasn't used to holding anyone's hand, no exception with this particular person. Never in her life she imaged herself linking her fingers with his. But things have changed, and so has she.

They made a proper burial for their former teammate--after Sakura puked her stomach empty with lifeless sobs, as the blonde sympathetically held her short pink hair back--and all that's left now is to make it back to their home in one piece. Their home. _Her _home. How much Sakura's missed it. A month is much too long.

First things first, her new boyfriend has to take care of something right away. It has to do with the dumping of a certain Hyuga. Sakura cringed. It was sort of hard to think about, that gentle, broken heart of hers. But its for the best. Their relationship was down the tubes otherwise. And Naruto likes Sakura increasingly more. He assured her that he's never said that he loves Hinata. If their new relationship was going to work, it must be decent. No two-timing. As long as Naruto vowed not to, neither would she.

With a heavy, peaceful sigh, Sakura rested her head over Naruto's broad shoulder as they made their way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As heroes. Is _this _what being a hero feels like? You have to murder your best friend in order to be seen in such a gallant way?

It sure doesn't feel like it.

* ~ * ~ *

Hinata didn't take it too well.

The breakup didn't involve screaming threats and cusses. In fact, it was quiet. Naruto showed up on Sakura's balcony as she read a book, at the break of evening. Immediately dropping it, not caring if she lost her page, Sakura ran and embraced him.

This was her fairytale.

When she reached him, he whispered two familiar words. "It's over."

He was free. _They _were free. Now it was just him and her. Him, _her_, and her was done. No longer any guilt when their lips touched; all the freedom in the world. A smile tugged at the corner of Sakura's lips as she pressed them against his. But there was a slight hesitation in his kiss she couldn't ignore. He was feeling something inside of him; she could sense it. Now _she _is the living smartest of Team Seven. Sakura had to take _his _place in order for their team to survive. Sakura had to remain sharp.

To avoid suspicion, Sakura kissed Naruto a bit longer before breaking it herself. A full blush was across both their faces, but Naruto's expression wasn't as stupidly gleeful as Sakura's. In fact, it was complete morose. Guilt. Once again. Sakura sighed, realizing she was right, as usual. It was a bit too soon to get carried way with their relationship. With a smile, Sakura invited him into her bedroom, out of the cold air. But he had to take off his shoes first.

With a nod, Naruto stumbled down to the ground and began to fumble his sandals off. But before he could slip off the first one, Sakura knelt down and began to unbuckle them for him, as he gawked with a full blush. She slowly pulled off the last one with a lasting smile on her lips.

Sakura took him by both hands and lifted him from the ground, feeling no need to yank with her full strength in order to show off. She never needed to show off in front of Naruto. He always believed in her, and it will never end. He doesn't need to witness her abilities to know she was strong. He can see it just by looking at her. There is something known as _faith_. The beguiling little twerp.

Sakura gently pulled him to her mattress, never taking her eyes from his, and made him sit. He rested his back against the corner of the wall and she indulgently laid her body against his, gently closing her eyes as she breathed in his heady scent. For a single second, though, Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the closed, unmarked book lying on the floor. She just smirked. Sakura didn't car if she lost the page of her novel. Like she said: _this _is, no doubt, one hundred percent, _her _fairytale.

But the very next day, there was a Ninja Council meeting. There, Sakura settled close beside Naruto. She was expecting people to at least take note in their visibly new relationship, but to her surprise, no once even stared. People glanced at them, but almost like it was the most normal thing in the world. Were the expectant of the relationship to develop between the two, or is it natural for ninjas not to care? Naruto didn't seem to show a care in the world for their not noticing, so why should she?

But then Sakura saw Hinata walk in. She stared, but for only a second. Her gaze just averted to her feet as she made her way around them and by her team. Sakura, on the other hand, just couldn't keep her gaze away from her boyfriend's ex. When the meeting finally began, Sakura continued to stare at the Hyuga, constantly trying to draw her attention away so she could rest her cheek against Naruto's neck, just wanting to keep her eyes downcast, and put a hand on his chest, brushing her hands over him as he attempted to pay attention to the Ninja Council.

But the next day, Hinata didn't show up to the following meeting. And the day after her seat remained empty. After the third day, Sakura had to try to approach the Hyuga's team to question Hinata's absence.

"Shino," She poked him on the shoulder, feeling awkward since she wasn't with Naruto for the first time since the split, "Where's Hinata?"

Shino only stood by, and stared at her. A few steps away, Kiba and his dog stopped to turn around and check what's up. As soon as his eyes fell upon her, it was a scowl replacing his curious expression. Beneath Shino's shades, it was a glower as well. "What's it to you?" He asked with no emotion.

Sakura was put in a state of surprise. "Well, I--"

"What?" Kiba shouted at her, challenging, "You wanna stab Hinata in the back again? Well you got another thing coming!" Then he spun around, spitting, "C'mon, Shino."

As obedient as Akamaru, Shino turned and followed. Confused, Sakura quickly rebounded to Hinata's cousin, Neji, and asked the same question. His response was just as puzzling as Team Eight's: "What do you care?" And coldly shrugged her hand off his arm and strides away with his team, as Rock Lee stared back at her with that same longing look in his eyes as before, when he loved her. But there was a slight pang of difference in the look. Like he just lost a battle he was so sure he could've won.


End file.
